Guilty Pleasure
by kooksthekook
Summary: There are many things that can be left unsaid but are still coherent in a lover's eyes. One of which is desire.


**Guilty Pleasure**

A/N: I don't really do slash but this came into being surprisingly. Inspired much? Oh and Tyki and Lavi Don't belong to me. Unfortunately. I give credits to google translate. I kept spamming the listen button over and over while searching for it. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism is much obliged and is very welcome.

Small patches of light escape through spaces between hastily drawn up curtains illuminating two figures entangled beneath bed sheets. Clothes littered in complete disarray alongside an unfinished game of cards which lay forgotten on the hotel floor. The sounds of raspy yet contented breathing could be heard from the inhabitants.

A tanned man awoke from his peaceful slumber. He quickly takes in the view of a certain red-head breathing steadily, head partly buried between a pillow and arm. He looks at his fine nose, those long lashes, that chiselled body and those soft lips and remembers the said face buried in the crook of his neck, lust-filled eyes aflutter behind half-lidded lashes, those oh-so-sweet and delectable moans of gratification and that god sent body pressed against his. His hands all over his back as they made love to each for hours and he feels hot yet again. Eyes flashing lustfully as he gazes on his maybe-not-but-probably lover.

But then this lover decides not to put his lewd thoughts into action and instead presses a soft kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead. He would much rather have him awake during his ministrations. It was more fun that way. 'More_ satisfying'_ he says to himself mentally. And besides he needed to go to a meeting later that morning and he needed to return to his mission. It wouldn't do that they were both exhausted, well not really.

The pleasure carefully extends a long and slender arm toward the bedside table and takes a pack of cigarettes and a matchbox. Bed sheet covers ebb away partly due to the sudden motion, displaying a portion his bronze, smooth and well-chiselled body.

Not that Tyki cared he was practically naked. Not at all.

Placing the white cylinder in his mouth, he takes a match out and strikes it against the rough surface of its case. The stick ignites and he carefully guides it to the end of his cigarette, its short life wasting away in silence. As the end ignites, he gracefully waves his arm to kill the flame and throws it in the bin. A blackened stick is the only remainder of its short existence.

Two slender fingers gently cup the cancer stick. He inhales the nicotine deeply before he removes it from his mouth and exhales. Smoke billowing and mixing in with the frost that came in during that chilly morning. The Noah closes his eyes as he relishes the bitter yet addicting taste that lingers in his mouth. It was hard to digest that something this good could be so harmful as well. Then again, he was never the kind of person who veered away from dangerous and pleasurable things. Gambling, drinking and sex included. He chuckles at the thought.

He brings it to his mouth once more and inhales it like a man in need of his daily fix. A line of ash starts to form and chip and he parts his mouth slightly as he exhales. He then slowly moves his hand towards the bedside table and taps the cigarette on the ashtray slightly. The ash falls and he brings it back to his lips yet again. Slowly, sensually much like a lover caressing his beloved.

The other inhabitant stirs but does not wake and the noah merely smiles. His signature smirk in place. Two can play this game.

He leans back slowly as he parts his mouth seductively. He exhales. Smoke once again envelops the room. And he turns to look at his still sleeping lover. He flicks the ashes of the cancer stick before he places it back in his parted lips between his index and middle finger, slowly, deliberately. And once again he inhales. The room was quiet save for a few windows starting to open as day approaches. He decides to break the silence.

"So how long will you pretend to be sleeping, menino?" he asks in his deep velvet voice. A sleepy green eye then pretends to look at him questioningly. "Good morning Tyki" Lavi says groggily and tries to stifle a yawn.

Like Heck Tyki would fall for something like that.

"You can drop the act love, I know for a fact you've been awake for some time now." He says matter-of-factly. A smirk finding its way playfully on his lips "Enjoying your view perhaps?" Tyki then takes another lengthy swag. Lavi props himself up more comfortably on the bed, more of his bare skin shows.

"And if I am?" Lavi asks teasingly. A green orb eyeing the cigarette between Tyki's lips hungrily. Well not the cigarette, he didn't want that. The exorcist knew for a fact that he wasn't holding that cigarette like _that_ without a motive. Lavi wanted to smack him for being such a tease. Oh his plan was working all right, and he was very much awake now.

The Noah chuckles as he eyes the bookman junior hungrily. His pale skin marred by bruises and hickeys. '_Wait, that sounded perverse love marks were much more, prudent_' Tyki thinks. They were testaments that the exorcist was his. Call it his selfishness but he had wanted to imprint himself so deeply into him that no other man would call him _their_ possession.

"How about getting an even better view?" Tyki asks in his sultry voice and he takes another swag of his cigarette.

Soon enough, he feels Lavi's hands on his shoulders and he's straddling him already. Tyki parts his lips to exhale and feels a pair of lips crash on his. The kiss is far from chaste as the red-head proceeds to explore the Pleasure's mouth, well aware of the fact that Tyki has yet to expel the nicotine from his lungs. Lavi draws back, gasping for much needed air and leans slowly, "I don't smoke but this I enjoy" he whispers to his lover's ear.

Needless to say, the very act turned the Noah on even more.

So he takes another swig and kisses the redhead more fervently than before. Tyki's tongue pressing on his lover's lips for entrance to which the redhead happily obliged. It soon became a battle of tongues, the kiss deepening, becoming more sensuous. Tyki breaks the kiss early and kisses the crook of Lavi's neck, sucking onto the flesh, eliciting a moan from the exorcist. The noah's kisses travel towards his jaw and Lavi's hands grip Tyki's hair as the older man kisses him fully on the lips yet again.

'Fique comigo, amor?" _Stay with me, love?_ The pleasure implores lovingly when they part for air. Lunch with the Earl be damned. He could afford to be late after his last mission.

Lavi smirks triumphantly. White teeth flashing. "I got you horny didn't I?" he exclaims cheekily, moving closer to the Noah. Tyki merely laughs and kisses him chastely on the lips before retorting, "I could say the same to you, menino" and kisses him back hungrily. Soon enough Lavi was flat on his back, "Allen can wait a few more hours" he says to no one in particular as Tyki starts to trail kisses down to his navel. It wasn't long before they succumbed to their carnal desires.

Needless to say, they were both _very_ late.

Al Final.


End file.
